Spaceheater
by RisingSm0ke
Summary: Shura and Rin are on a mission in the snowy mountains and their cabin is freezing. Rin is just trying to help his teacher stay warm. (Rated K for swearing. No pairings, also I promise it's not as awkward as the summary might make it seem) Edited with the help of Fairytale Warrior, go check her stuff out!


**Author Note: Based on one of my favorite headcanons, that Rin is always really warm because he's a fire demon! I also love thinking about how close Rin and Shura would get (not as a ship, but as friends kinda) on training missions together. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Snow swirled and danced beyond the walls of their poorly insulated cabin, effectively trapping Shura and Rin inside as it built up on the ground. Rin had made a comment about how beautiful it was and that it meant they got to relax inside for once- as opposed to tromping through the woods looking for a certain mountain demon that was giving the neighboring town trouble. Shura was _not_ in the same boat as her student. _Easy fer yew to say! Fucking __**fire**__ demon. It's freezing in here! _Shura looked up from her cup of hot chocolate to the blue haired teen. He sat perched by the window, dressed in a T-shirt and cargo shorts, looking completely at ease in the frigid weather. The sun was going down too, it was going to get colder. Her mood only withered further.

Despite their best efforts, the little cabin they shared wasn't much warmer than the air outside. They'd lit a fire, made some hot drinks and had even used what blankets they could to plug up the more drafty parts of the windows. It helped a little, Shura's lips weren't blue anymore, but not as much as the purple-eyed woman would have liked.

It was a while before Shura was able to fall asleep and even then it was a restless one, her violent shivering keeping her from any true rest. Rin's tail flipped in concern as he watched Shura shudder again under her layers of blankets. He stared for a minute longer before letting out an exasperated sigh and dragging his sleeping bag over to his teacher.

Rin quietly settled with his back to his mentor's, careful to keep some distance but close enough that he knew she'd start to warm up- at least a little.

He wasn't cold at all, and he'd been told before that he was a great space heater. His friends often took advantage of his ability to be warm no matter what- especially in situations such as this. Often, they'd curl up a little closer than usual in order to get some peaceful sleep. Shura on the other hand, was much too proud.

After being on so many missions like this, Rin had quickly gotten over the awkward feeling of being close to another person. He honestly didn't mind anymore and it didn't embarrass him one bit if someone needed to lie down with their back against his for warmth. It made him feel useful, like a good friend. At first no one felt comfortable enough to sleep or sit so close to the half demon, but after knowing each other for about a year, the exwires had more or less gotten over personal space issues- trusting and knowing your team was very important in their line of work, and they trusted Rin to keep them warm if necessary. It was one of those things that Rin supposed other people might find really weird, but to them was normal and a part of being friends. Yukio still acted a little stiffly, but that was due to his position as a teacher. For Shura, however, it was the age gap. If she weren't ten years older or a teacher, Rin guessed she'd be perfectly fine. Whatever. She could put up with it tonight because her teeth chattering was giving Rin a dull headache.

When Shura woke up, it was to find her face pressed against something warm. _Wasn't it supposed to be cold? What happened to the snow and the freezing weather?_ Opening her eyes and pulling the blanket back from over her head revealed the answer. Her forehead was resting in between Rin's shoulder blades. In her sleep she had curled into a ball under the blankets and rolled over to face the heat source next to her, knees against her _stupid_ student's back and head resting up by his neck. _How the fuck had this happened?_

She wasted no time in sitting up, goosebumps rising as skin made contact with cold air. Shura turned her sharp glare to Rin, who was still sleeping on his side, facing away from her. The fucker must have moved in the middle of the night. The snake tamer tried to be mad at her student, she really did, but it was too early for strong emotions like anger and because of him she'd actually been able to sleep peacefully. So instead of screaming she stood up to make her way towards the coffee kept in the kitchen, kicking Rin hard enough to wake him up on the way.

"Oi! What the hell Shura!?" Bleary blues eyes blinked a few times before focusing on his teacher as she made some morning coffee, shooting metaphorical daggers at her back.

"I'll let it slide this time, but don't do it again," was her sharp reply. As he squawked about _ungratefulness_ and _just trying to help! God you're so mean! Why'd you kick me!?_Rin missed the small, fond smirk that quirked at Shura's lips while she sipped her warm drink.


End file.
